


The Prince and her Princess

by h4kisei_eqLove



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, F/F, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h4kisei_eqLove/pseuds/h4kisei_eqLove
Summary: A story about a prince, a princess, a kiss and what happened after.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The Prince and her Princess

**Author's Note:**

> .. sorry, i wrote this late at night so i don't even know what' hit my head while writing this lol  
> but basically just me fangirling to Kaoru Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

Once upon a time in a beautiful and vast kingdom where the roses seems to bloom all year round, live a handsome and courageous prince. The prince was loved by all people and no matter where the prince went, the people around would fall for her dashing look. Even the cats, the dogs, the cow, the sheep, the birds and all other creatures bow down to her.

"Oh what sinful beauty I have" The prince remarked admiring the reflection she's seeing on the clear river. The beautiful forest surrounding the river has all the flowers blooming, it matches her dazzling beauty. It was so scenic that the prince thought it should be captured in a painting.

The prince was enjoying her time when suddenly, layers of thick dark clouds appeared surrounding the forest. Then an evil magician showed before the dashing prince.

"You have been cursed for your sins!" The evil magician howled.

"What?" The prince fell into despair. What had she done? Is it really sinful to be so beautiful?

"Nooo!" The prince screamed but was put into a curse.

Only your true love, a kiss from a brave knight will be able to save you.

And the prince fell into a deep sleep… waiting for that true love, the brave knight…

  
  
  


Huh!?

Wait-!

  
  


Kaoru gasped as she was short of breath. She slowly opened her eyes fully realizing all of that was but a dream.

Heck, what kind of dream was it even!?

But then as she opened her eyes, she felt a weight on top of her. She knew she already woke up but It's as if she's still gone on another dream, she blinked twice to confirm and saw her lover looking at her licking her own lips. Their faces are so close.

"Chi- Chisato?"

"Good Morning. Happy Birthday, Kao-chan." 

Chisato beamed at her with a sunshine smile. 

Truly what a fleeting match for the morning sun, but

"Eh!?" Kaoru paused before she could react.

"Wait! Chisato?"

"Surprised? " Chisato giggled at her. 

"Y-yeah.. but aren't we supposed to meet tomorrow? I thought you have work today" Kaoru answered her face could not hide by how surprised she was. How can she not? Her dream, what was it even? It should be the other way around, waking her beautiful princess with a kiss. And then it turned out Chisato was really kissing her waking her up. Her heart was not ready.

"I do have work later, but not this morning. I wanted to surprise you"

"I- I see" Kaoru was really happy but this is bad for her heart.

"Kaoru I made you breakfast, well Aunty helped me earlier though.." Chisato told her as she finally got off on top of Kaoru.

"Oh.."

"Go wash up then let's eat" She told her, squeezing her hands. Despite of the busy work and school, She still woke up early and gave her a surprise.

"Un! Thank you, I love you Chii-chan." Kaoru smiled broadly.. She was like a kid being so happy when her mother cooks her favorite dish. Chisato celebrating her birthday even making her breakfast, how could she not be happy?

Meanwhile, Chisato was just there dumbstruck. She was trying to restrain herself from tackling Kaoru down.

Kaoru's wide smile was so childlike grinning ear to ear. The slight pink blushes blossoms on her cheeks. Her gestures, her expressions. And how cute she called Chisato's nickname when saying 'I love you' 

It was so damn cute..

"Kaoru.." 

"Hm? What is-'

The next second, Chisato had pushed her on the bed as she snuggled on top of her like a teddy bear.

"Wait, Chisato?"

"Geez, Kaoru why are you so cute!" Chisato squealed, lightly pinching her cheeks and peppered with kisses.

"Eh!? Chi-chisato. Th-That's kind of embarrassing… calling me cute" Kaoru's voice got softer in the last sentence. Her shyness made her cheeks flushed red up to the tip of her ears.

"Ehh.. But it's true though! Look at you blushing. Sooo cute!" 

Chisato continued to 'tease' her which troubles Kaoru most of the time. It's fine by her being teased by her lover since seeing her smile is the most beautiful thing in the world.. but the embarrassment is too much 

"Uhm.. Chisato? Aren't we supposedly getting up? Mother is probably waiting for us for breakfast" kaoru tried to convince Chisato so she could escape her current state.

"Aunty went out earlier." Chisato continued to stare at her.

"Fufufu~ as I thought, that face suits you the most Kao-chan!"

"Geez.. Chii-chan!"

"Fufu~ Give me five minutes, ok?" Chisato whispered as she snuggles her and buried her face onto Kaoru's neck.

Chisato's soft lips are slightly brushing Kaoru's neck. Her short unsteady breaths from the rapid heart beats reverberated, sending a tickling sensation to the taller girl.

"Uhm.. Chisato.. that is.. " Kaoru resisted but she's weak at her neck whenever Chisato does this to her.

Kaoru tilted her face facing the other side, pulling away and revealing her bare neck. Her face is completely flushed as her attractive red eyes partly closed shying away from Chisato's gaze. Her long and slender hand tried to cover her soft lips from letting out a moan.

Chisato stared at Kaoru's expression, dumbfounded.

How can she be so cute but sexy at the same time? 

Where was the logic? 

It's as if a switch has been flipped inside her. 

All of her remaining self restraint had been blown away.

"W-wait Chi-" Kaoru jolted. "Wait, we should go eat breakfast, we're going to get late"

"Sorry Kaoru, let me eat first"

"Eeeeeeh"

**Author's Note:**

> ^  
> They got late 


End file.
